ikariamfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Keskustelu:Etusivu
Connecting Language bar to other langues and proper pages To make other languages show up in the language bar add the following language tags to the page - (Note: These links are for the MAIN page of each language): en: = English nl: = Nederland (Dutch) fi: = Finland (Finnish) fr: = France (French) hu: = Hungary pl: = Poland (Polish) sr: = Serbia (Serbian) sv: = Sweden (Swedish) The same links with a page name will take you to that specific page in that language (If the page exists): en:List_of_buildings = English List of buildings en:Category:Buildings = English Category:Buildings nl:Lijst_van_gebouwen = Dutch List of buildings fi:Rakennukset = Finnish Buildings fr:B%C3%A2timents = French Buildings hu:Kateg%C3%B3ria:%C3%89p%C3%BCletek = Hungary Category:Buildings pl:Kategoria:Budynki = Polish Category:Buildings sr:List_of_buildings = Serberian List of buildings sv:Kategori:Byggnader = Swedish Category:Buildings sv:Byggnader = Swedish Buildings ( [[User:Jrooksjr |''Morph]] | | Talk ) 1. syyskuuta 2008 kello 17.02 (UTC) Posible Templates you may want for this site :;Anglais You might want to copy / translate the following templates over for use on this site from the English Language Ikariam wiki - Feel free to use any Template, Image, or information from our site - just be sure to get permision from images that were special made by people for their private use or for strict use on the English site - otherwise copy / modify away These are the basics - I was starting to copy them over but Translation isues would create a great deal more work for you all expecialy some of the categories - so I stoped - so you can translate and copy them just one time - instead of having to move / translate and change any existing links to them etc --( [[User:Jrooksjr |Morph]] | | Talk ) 4. syyskuuta 2008 kello 20.07 (UTC) :;Français Vous pourriez vouloir copier/traduisez les calibres suivants plus de pour l'usage sur cet emplacement de Le wiki d'Ikariam d'anglais - sentez-vous libre pour employer n'importe quelle calibre, image, ou information de notre emplacement - soit juste sûr d'obtenir le permision des images qui étaient special fait par des personnes pour leur usage privé ou pour l'usage strict sur l'emplacement anglais - autrement copiez/modifiez loin que ce sont les fondations - je commençais à les copier au-dessus de mais les isues de traduction créeraient beaucoup plus de travail pour vous tout expecialy certaines des catégories - ainsi j'a exploité en gradins - ainsi vous pouvez les traduire et copier juste une fois - au lieu de devoir se déplacer/traduisent et changent tous les liens existants en eux etc -- ([[User:Jrooksjr |Morph'']] | | Talk ) 4. syyskuuta 2008 kello 20.07 (UTC) Hmm... Aika kuollut wiki! --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.03 (UTC) hmm. . . ei sentään täälhän on paljon tietoa ikariamista, mut puuttuu täältä vielä paaaljon tietoa.--Warlock aku 1. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.40 (UTC) :No, mutta silloin oli. --Super Mario X (Talk) 13. joulukuuta 2009 kello 15.57 (UTC) Kirjoitappa sitten lisää sivuja Voisit kirjoittaa sitten lisää sivuja! :D --Ilkea 4. joulukuuta 2009 kello 12.51 (UTC) !! niinhän mää teenkin !! onn tehy ainakin: -miehitys -taistelu -moraali -tyytyväisyys -huippupisteet ja muistaakseni muitakin --Warlock aku